


I'm procrastinating it

by mercyblake19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Also draco/harry, Alternate Universe, Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Harry Potter Deserves Better, May change to merlin/loki, Multiple Crossovers, but ill see how it goes, i dont know where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyblake19/pseuds/mercyblake19
Summary: They had met before.It honestly shouldn't come as a surprise, seeing as they were both immortals roaming the earth. Well, Merlin was at least, Loki just visited from time to time. But it mattered very little, either way, their paths were bound to cross. Destiny obliged.Nevertheless, none of them had expected to encounter the other in the middle of the department of Mysteries.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	I'm procrastinating it

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo. 
> 
> This fic was born at 3am and is pure crack and i can't beleive i'm actually doing this. It's gonna have plot and probably be long as fuck so you in for a long ride. While there is no posting schedule i will try to post as often as possible. Also pinky swear this is gonna be finished, no matter how long it takes.
> 
> As for the content. The fic is gonna take place in the Harry potter verse in 1996 and is gonna cover summer of fifth year and the whole of sixth year. Knowledge of the Merlin (TV) and Thor (2011) are not necessary but you should at least know the basics about the characters. And finally for the ships there's an 80% chance of Draco/Harry while Merlin/Loki is more ???? I honestly don't know it will depend on the fic and if you guys are ok with it.
> 
> I really hope you'll enjoy this as much as i did writing this.

They had met before. 

It honestly shouldn't come as a surprise, seeing as they were both immortals roaming the earth. Well, Merlin was at least, Loki just visited from time to time. But it mattered very little, either way, their paths were bound to cross. Destiny obliged. 

Nevertheless, none of them had expected to encounter the other in the middle of the department of Mysteries. A place so guarded that very few were able to enter as stealthily.

They were both standing in the middle of the room. Merlin, with a dagger inches from his throat, and Loki, holding onto him tightly so as not to let him escape. But he soon realized that he couldn't move either, a spell freezing him in place. Loki was about to counter when he recognized Merlin's magical signature. So unique and yet so familiar. He disentangled himself from the spell and put away his dagger, stepping away from the man.

"Merlin." He nodded as a way of greeting. 

"Loki." Smiled Merlin, "Always so swift, I see." He said 

Loki snorted. He stared at the warlock in front of him. This time (quite literally), he was in his younger form, sporting a band T-shirt, some jeans, and dark robes on top. And if the dark circles under his eyes or the way he slouched slightly were anything to go by, he seemed exhausted.

"And you always trying so hard to fit in, haven't you learned the gist of it yet ?" He responded.

"Well, we can't all be pompous arses like you." He said, referencing Loki's expensive suit and black robes. 

Loki smirked, relaxing at the familiar banter. Noticing his shoulders finally dropping the last of their tension, Merlin took it as an okay signal to properly greet his long time friend with an arm clasp.

"So I take it you're here for the same thing ?" Said Merlin, suddenly serious.

He had been in New York when he had felt it. A sudden burst of magic that made him shiver. For a moment, it reminded him of when he walked the branches of the Yggdrasil, except it was much more unpleasant. Loki told Merlin about it, who frowned at his words.

"Yes, I felt I too. My magic reacted strongly against it, and it left me drained." Said Merlin.

Loki looked at Merlin like he was a puzzle to be solved. "For it to have made such an impact on you..." He wondered just how much was Merlin tied to his magic.

Merlin shrugged it off and glanced at his surroundings.

"Did you find anything yet?"

"Yes, it is quite interesting." He said, and Merlin could see the spark in his eyes.

Loki led him to a large room, dimly lit and rectangular. In its center was an arch with a tattered black curtain. A veil. Right at the heart of magical London.

"This isn't supposed to be here," said Merlin, his voice shaking.

Loki glanced at him. All colors had drained from his face. He had never seen the man as shaken up by something.

"You've seen this before ?" He asked, curious.

"Yes, a very, very long time ago." Merlin approached it, examining it as closely as he could without touching it. Ignoring the whimpers and murmuring noises coming from the veil, he focused on the arch. It originated from ancient wood. And although he couldn't recognize exactly what type (maybe some sort of pine ?), he could sense it's power and age. To be able to use it as an anchor, one must be skilled in more ways than one.

"I do not like this." Mumbled Merlin.

"I've read about veils before but never expected to see one before my eyes." Said Loki. "I also never thought mortals to be able to conceive one."

"In theory, it should be impossible." Said Merlin. "Veils are barriers between the land of the living and the dead. To be made, there needs to be a blood sacrifice performed by a High Priestess in Samhain when the veil is thin. And as far as I know, they grew instinct. Not to mention that even then, the Cailleach would have warned me."

Loki raised his eyebrows at the name but didn't comment on it.

"And this one doesn't look like the one I saw before." Continued Merlin, "It's contained, for starters. Whoever made it knew what they were doing. Which is way more than I currently do." He admitted.

Why and who would make a Veil only to leave it in the Minister of Magic? Nothing good was going to come out of this. Loki could sense it.

"We shouldn't leave this here." Said Loki, surprising even himself with his words.

Merlin turned to him, frowning. "Are you suggesting we steal from the Ministery of Magic." 

"Don't look at me like that. I believe you Midgardians call it a hunch." 

Merlin stepped away from the arch, pensive. "We should, shouldn't we." He looked at Loki again, who shrugged. 

Loki rarely let his thoughts known, especially when it came to his instincts. But when he did, it meant that he should at least be taken into consideration, as he was usually proven right. The veil was a wild card, as they had no idea who created it or it's current purpose. It could prove to be a very dangerous artifact if left unattended or in the wrong hands. The right thing to do would be to take it with them and study it.

"I guess we don't have a choice." Sighted Merlin. 

Loki was glad he came to his senses. 

"Is this gonna be like Constantinople all over ?" Asked Merlin, his eyes glowing with Mischief.

Loki remembered their last adventure. It had been a disaster. If it hadn't been for his sharp tongue and ability to get himself out of sticky situations, they could have gotten seriously injured.

"If you're suggesting we go find another powerful race to alienate then, by all means, don't let me stop you. I'm sure you can manage it on your own this time."

"Hey, I could have perfectly handled myself." Said Merlin, feigning to be affronted

Loki rolled his eyes. 

The had a moment of silence where they both contemplated their lives and what led them to this point. Veils were usually a sign of bad omen. And Loki couldn't shake the feeling that this was going be more consequential than what they thought.

"I suppose you're going to take it to your cottage."

Merlin hummed. "I doubt Astria would like it. 

A loud buzzing sound suddenly rang inside the room. The two men turned toward the entrance door.

"They finally caught up with our presence." Said Loki. "They should be here in a minute. Shall we?"

Merlin nodded, made sure to cancel all the spells surrounding the veil that protected it from theft then vanished them to his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, i'm just playing with them in my head. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to this. Comments and kuddos are appreciated.


End file.
